


Lose Control

by Kieze_Matze



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e17 All Things, F/M, MSR, RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieze_Matze/pseuds/Kieze_Matze
Summary: …After collecting herself a bit, she put the blanket next to her and got up. She slipped into her shoes, put on her coat and walked to the door. However, she stopped. Knowing she would invade his private area, she went to his bedroom for quick glimpse of him...





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native English speaker. On the contrary, I just count on my skills from school and exchanges with friends. So please be lenient.  
> I don't own the characters, they belong to Chris Carter. I just write stuff I think I‘ld have liked to see on the show.  
> This story includes the part that would be withheld on "All Things" Season 7. It is my first work and will be probably my last.  
> Thanks to the beautiful Kathrinexx1 for reading and motivating me to keep writing, and for her advice.  
> (Maybe some of you like it. If so, please leave a comment. If not so, please leave a comment as well. :)

It must have been in the middle of the night. As prudent as she was used to from him, he left little light, so she's not confused about where she is when she wakes up. But she was. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was still in his apartment on his couch. Seeing that he slung the woolen blanket around her petite body, made her lips escape a little smile. She didn't really like the blanket. It was clunky and gross and had a pattern more reminiscent of a rug than a blanket. But for that moment, she could come to terms with it, because it wasn't just the blanket, but his care that warmed her. That's how he was. He could push her to the limits of her patience - which, of course, she would only show him would it be about life and death. And she has stopped counting how many times she has twisted her eyes when he made the basement office a playground for his inner child. But his care for her was peerless. While thinking about that, she realized that she never questioned it. Since they met the first time he trusts her and she trusts him. They would both give their lives for each other.

She thought of Daniel. He was smart and down to earth and grown-up and reasonable, he was a lot that Mulder wasn‘t. He was everything she once believed she wanted. Someone who meets her on an equal footing, who does not doubt her talents, but who encourages her to advance her career. Someone who regards her not as a body with a mind, but as a mind with a desirable body. That, and the fact that he had a family, was why they never encountered each other sexually. She was at the same time disappointed and relieved by it. Disappointed because she sincerely loved him and demanded him. Relieved because she hasn't lost control. Losing control because getting closer physically also means losing the senses. Of course, she had sex with men before and after Daniel. But it was never that she let herself fall completely. She was afraid she would have a blemish if she let go of all her thoughts and just indulged. Standing naked in front of Daniel would have sparked in her the fear of not being able to satisfy him or do justice. He was an attractive man, tall and self-confident. She wasn‘t among the women who worried about how they affect men. She watched female classmates, students and later colleagues as they seemed to offer themselves to the men. And she admired them for how easily they managed to twist the men's heads without any further intentions with them. Certainly she, too, had an impression on men. After all, those she slept with were eventually aroused, but this could also be seen strictly speaking as a purely evolutionary biological process, which was less with her existence and more with her sexual organs had to do. Things were different with Daniel. It was all alone her person and mind that he revered and coveted and that made him to lust for her body. He often talked about what he would like to do with her. How much she would‘ve liked to have felt him in all these ways he described to her. But finally she was glad it didn't come to that and she didn't face the decision to lose control and, by extension, maybe part of herself, which would have made her vulnerable to him forever.

Her feet lay just as much on the coffee table as they did when she and Mulder chatted, with her having fallen asleep. Hell she was glad to have taken off her high heels, otherwise her feet would hurt now. She decided it was time to leave. After collecting herself a bit, she put the blanket next to her and got up. She slipped into her shoes, put on her coat and walked to the door. However, she stopped. Knowing she would invade his private area, she went to his bedroom for quick glimpse of him. He looked peaceful in his sleep. Lying on his back, the duvet pulled up short above his chest, the Hands resting on the duvet, his appearence had both something childlike and masculine. She could tell his inner rebel through his face, but also the seriousness and care that made him up. After a few seconds, she turned around and rushed to the apartment door. The doorknob already in her hand, she stopped once again her departure. She paused and closed her eyes, not knowing what was holding her back. Deeply breathing, she turned and walked slowly back to his bedroom. Before she entered, she stopped again. It was an internal struggle. What was she doing here? Why couldn't she just leave? What was it that she thought she would seek? She knew no answer to that, but assumed that if she looked at him again, it would present itself to her.

By now, she was standing next to his bed at the height of his abdomen. She just stood there silently, looking at him. Her coat suddenly seemed far too big. Her hands, even her whole body, disappeared into it. Only her face could be seen sharp, illuminated by the moonlight that fell on her flawless skin, making her blue eyes appear even brighter. As if he had felt her presence, Mulder suddenly opened his eyes. Without hesitation, he spotted her standing next to him like a porcelain doll and looked at her questioning and concerned. "Scully, are you okay? Did something happen?" he asked, quickly sitting upright to be able to see her better. He was willing to eliminate only dressed in boxers and t-shirt all sorts of dangers with his bare hand to protect her. She didn‘t answer, her gaze still fixed on him, her face with a serious expression. Instead, she slowly dropped her coat off her shoulders and onto the floor. Then she calmly stripped off her left shoe with her right foot and vice versa. Mulder wasn't sure if he wasn't still asleep and this was just again one of his forbidden fantasies about his platonic partner. But the clarity with which he saw her, and perceiving the sounds that sounded from the street through the window, assured him of the authenticity of what happened. He set to get up from bed but stopped when he saw what she was doing next. As if it were an automatism, Scully slowly pulled up her skirt to the point where it didn't expose her femininity, but she could still grab her tights, which she slowly pushed down. She eventually pulled it over her feet and pushed it to the side with one of them. Her gaze still focused him. Confused, Mulder was now considering whether they had drunk too much. They had an intense conversation about existence and she was disclosing more of herself than ever before. Then she fell asleep by his shoulder and he covered her fragile exhausted Body with the blanket. And ... no, not a drop of alcohol. His memory was too sober. Otherwise, he wouldn't be ashamed about the memory to have briefly thought about onanising in his bed while she slept next door room, after he stripped a strand of hair away from her face, for which he had to bend himself far above her warm and fragrant Body, wich had involuntarily sexually aroused him. Out of respect he didn't do it.

Again, she stood as before when she was still clothed to leave. Her facial expression unchanged. Her look firmly on his face, her arms stiff next to her body. But something was different. Her eyes filled with a fit of tears. It wasn't that she had to start crying, rather it was a symbol of fear of his reaction, of revealing herself to him. A revealing she didn't know about until she subconsciously stripped off her clothes. Mulder, still sitting upright and looking at her questioning and concerned, propped himself off with his left hand, shoved the duvet to the side with the other and turned his body in her direction. He pushed himself towards the bedside to exactly the height on which Scully stood, and sat down in such a way that she was now right in front of him, his feet on the ground just inches away from hers. Only now did he notice his visible excitement. The fact that Scully had pulled up her skirt and removed the tights to now stand in front of him with bare legs under that skirt had done him more than he suspected. With a shy smile, he placed his hands halfway protectively over his lap. Scully, though, still looked him in the face, her expression soft and vulnerable, but also determined. She stepped a little closer. It was a short movement, otherwise she would have stepped on his feet. Mulder's jawbone visibly stepped out as he swallowed tense. He pondered briefly whether to ask Scully again if she was okay. If she wasn't well, he didn't want to take advantage of the Situation, if there was any advantage of the Situation. He also pondered whether he should retire on his bed after all and get out on the other side. With enough (spatial) distance, he might understand her action. On the other hand, her gaze was so determined, albeit laced with a minor uncertainty, that he knew she was deliberately standing exactly where she wanted to stand: here at him, with no coat and tights, just inches away.

Scully winced, it must have been the first time for minutes. She slowly raised her right hand towards Mulder's shoulder. She still hasn't been able to understand why she did all that. But she obeyed her body. Her hesitation in leaving the apartment, her urge to go to him in the bedroom, the desire to touch him, all of that had its reason and she wanted to find out which one it was, even if she was a bit unsettled. Mulder could feel the warmth, though she hadn't put her hand on yet. But he could also feel the slight tremor emanating from the hand, presumably already capturing Scully's entire body. He glanced from Scully's still floating hand in her eyes. They appeared to shout that he should redeem her, that he should convince she doesn't have to be afraid to be pushed away from him should she touch him. She had touched him many times before, including his bare skin, but this one was different. This touch was not a medical examination, no leading through the hallway, no stopping physical outbursts in overly wearful criminals, whom he would have liked to punch - this touch should be sexual.

Mulder made a decision. He still wasn‘t sure to know WHY she had come to him in the bedroom. Perhaps it was because of their conversation about those paths in life they had taken, but certainly because of a mind game to which he had no access. However, he was sure to interpret correctly WHAT Scully had begun with her actions in his bedroom. Sitting in front of her, he grabbed her still millimetres in front of his shoulder floating hand with his right hand on her wrist. He pulled her towards him, lifted his head slightly and propped himself off the bed with his left hand so she didn't have to bend too far. Their lips touched slightly and gently, both mouths a little open, which on her side was arguably a consequence of his determined action. She was amazed and redeemed at the same time. As if she had awoken from a rigidity, she pressed her mouth a little more forcefully on his lips and slicked her tongue tentatively into his mouth before energetically moving it, quite as if she wanted to devour him. Mulder met her overwhelming courage with the passionate massaging of her tongue with his. He still held her wrist, but loosened the grip in case Scully would find it uncomfortable. Scully took the opportunity to finally give her hand the task she had earmarked for her. Confident, she layed it down on Mulder's left shoulder. Her right hand did the same and lay down on the other shoulder.

Mulder could no longer hold on to himself. Although he was concerned if it was right to get so close to her after she failed to explain herself and her appear, he couldn‘t deny that he coveted her. He always did! And now he knew it turned out to be a mutual feeling. He included Scully's waist with both hands and pulled her closer to him while he sat down on his bed to avoid losing balance. She was now forced to bend further down, but this was not difficult given their small size difference when he sat. Their kiss intensified, both feeling the warmth climb from their toes to the the heads. And something else rose. For one thing, Mulder's proudly swelled dick began to get even harder than he thought possible. And for another, Scully felt the increasing moist in her crotch, whose presence she didn't even perceive before. It wasn't that both hadn't felt arousal for each other before, when they thought of what it would be like when they would do dirty things. Of course, Scully had dismissed those thoughts as unprofessional and tried to convince herself, she wouldn't think of him while she masturbated, while Mulder tried to compensate for the thoughts with porn and one-man-action. But now that it was real, they kissed real, she felt his warm soft skin real through the t-shirt, he encompassed her fragile waist real, which seemed to promise a silky skin through the green shirt, it was more arousing than anything dirty they were dreaming of each other.

Her hands slid from his shoulders above his steely neck upwards to the back of his head, where her fingers kneaded, stroked, pulled and twirled his hair. Her tongue did the same as her hands and she stroked, kneaded and twirled it around his tongue. It was extatic, so her head kept heating up and she got slightly dizzy. Mulder was overwhelmed by the intensity, which was why he pulled Scully even closer to him, though that was hardly possible, and swung his arms around her petite back caressing it gently. Her scent, which he had inhaled for seven years and which unintentionally had manifested as an aphrodisiac, almost drove him crazy. She tasted delicious. That's how Ambrosia had to taste, he thought. Sweet and irresistible.

Scully released his hair from her fingers and slid her hands down his neck onto his back. His muscular physique made her shudder with enthusiasm. She wasn't superficial, but also wasn't complaining about holding a jackpot in her hand. She grabbed the T-shirt and pulled it up with both hands as she released breathlessly from his lips and pressed her forehead against his. Reluctantly, Mulder finished the kiss, but succumbed to her actions. Their lips glistened in the moonlight, swollen with the vehemence of their kiss. Both gasped, their hearts beating fast. Scully looked him in the eye for a moment, searching for certainty. He smiled reassuringly. She pulled away from his head, pulled the T-shirt up further and finally pulled it over his head. His arms helped her by going up with silent obedience to pull it over it. As soon as his arms were free, he put his hands back on her waist and slowly and deliberately stroked her body down her legs to the end of her skirt. His rock hard, proudly raised dick twitched with joyful excitement as he felt her firm body, which he had never touched this way, on his palms. With a blessed smile, he shook his head as if he had to remind himself once again that this was really happening. Scully dropped the shirt on the floor beside her. With all this, they explored admiring the beautiful body of their opposite with the eyes, but again and again their glances met and merged. In both eyes was a mixture of desire, determination, affection but also uncertainty.

Scully had her hands hanging loosely next to her body, Mulder worked his hands back to her waist and made them their way to her breasts. He was extremely delighted with what he saw and felt. That's why he tried not to miss an inch, because that would have been a denigration. He was careful, didn't know if he would go too far with it and she didn't exactly help him for lack of feedback. So he left it stroking her breast wrinkles, protected by her bra and shirt. That alone was enough to lose his mind. His fascination, however, was interrupted. Scully put her hands on his forearms and stroked them along to his hands. She put hers on his hands and pushed those away. Mulder was irritated. Had he already gone too far? Did he misinterpret her gestures? He was an idiot to be so eager, he thought. Discomfort rose in him. Scully saw his concern and responded with her unique ability to radiate safety at a glance. Somewhat calm but still unsure, Mulder put his hands in his lap didn't know what would follow. Scully surprised him again as she confidently grabbed the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head. It was only with this action that her consciousness became unmistakable. _She was here to have sex with him_! She couldn‘t go away because her innermost desire to feel Mulder deep inside her, touch his body, taste his lips, receive his caresses, stopped her.

While her body had yielded to this desire with the moment she stood by his bed, her mind needed time. She had already felt that need when she started working with him. She would be a fool if she didn't covet him. The women she saw coming and going were testimony to his charisma, his being and his body. For the sake of professionalism, however, she brushed those feelings aside and even just sparsely allowed them when they both slept in the same hotel, just feet apart, and his smell still scented in her nose. That night, however, was different. She surrendered to her subconscious, or rather her body did that for her. While stretching to take off her shirt, he marveled at her trained stomach with its silken skin appearing to shine in the thin light of the night. In addition, he immediately fell in love with her little belly button. He saw him before, but now he found him lovely, even erotic. When Scully dropped her shirt on that of Mulder, she, now aware of her actions, took Mulder's hands out of his lap and placed them immediately to her breasts. Her breath was heavy and now marked by much more security.

With his fingertips alone he felt her heart racing and started stroking the lace fabric of that last barrier. Her nipples instantaneously stretched to the attention they received. Scully, pleased with what she sensed, worked her hands along Mulder's arms back to his shoulders and finally took his face into her palms. Confidently, she bent down to now kiss him passionately and without hustle while stroking her thumbs his two cheeks. As the kiss deepened, Mulder boldly began kneading her breasts. He had to hold back a deep sigh. What he felt was so perfect, even through the lacy bra. Did Scully have the slightest idea how beautiful she was? How erotic her silhouette beamed even on darkest night? How unfathomable difficult it was not to absorb her and kiss her to the point of absolute amalgamation? He knew she was a remarkable, patient, loving partner and friend. He knew she was a smart gorgeous woman who seem to not have been aware of it, so much so had she overlooked the eager looks of the many men they encountered in their cases. Honestly, he was happy about it. It would have been unprofessional to assert his claim and might put him in jail for wanting to get rid of each of them in order to have her for himself. He knew that wasn't fair. She was entitled to her own life. But he was all the happier that his life became her life too. After she had removed Daniel (whose presence Mulder only vaguely knew) from her life, there was no real competitor worth standing in his way. He didn't even know if he was worthy of her.

She couldn't help but moan loudly as he kneaded her breasts. So far, she had refused to reveal her desire, which she had just become aware of, but she was powerless against his touch, smell, and taste. Although she felt very clearly the goose bumps he made with his touch, and although she felt the increasing warmth and moisture of her crotch, even the almost painful twitching of her clit, she banned any visible or auditory arousal. She felt as if she was losing control while her senses were already focused on Mulder, against which she could do nothing. It scared her, but she couldn't stop kissing, inhaling, and touching Mulder. She enjoyed his soft taste and warm, muscular body too much. His familiar and beguiling scent gave her inner peace. So she forced herself rather badly to quietly fight her inner joy in order to keep at least a little control. Mulder's closeness was magical, the security she felt in an all-encompassing way. Mulder, however, was excited about this audible emotion. While he knew that Scully was confident enough to signal when he was doing something wrong - she had perfected it for seven years, with her posture, her voice, even with her eyebrow - he now needed direct evidence, to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. He didn't want to hurt her physically or mentally. She was the only person on this damned planet worth more to him than his own life.

Now that he was convinced that his actions pleased her, he felt he could finally reveal the burning excitement that went through him. He groaned in her fervently kissing mouth, not knowing what to focus on: her fabulous breasts or her sensual taste. He didn‘t want to miss both and never wanted to give it back. Overwhelmed by what she felt Scully left the kiss and dropped her head back inevitably. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his caresses, which he did not only with his hands, but also with his recently released lips. Even through the bra she felt the softness of his mouth. As he tenderly nibbled at her left nipple through the fabric, she uttered another, this time louder groan. She tried to hold back further sounds of pleasure by biting her lip. Mulder did her good and he should know, but she could not quite let go yet. Her anxiety to reveal herself to him in this way, while she usually rationally kept a cool head, intimidated her, though her body and mind were already crying for unrestrained utterance.

Anyway, all his touch and caresses were unerringly, but she preferred not to wonder where that came from. In fact, Mulder wasn‘t intimate with a woman for a long time. And if he had been before, he felt guilty, either because it was not Scully or because he felt he was cheating on her. As a result, he held back, which was not difficult for him, because the most beautiful and erotic of all women was always in his immediate vicinity. He had no idea if he was allowed ever be as close to her sexually as he always was mentally. Nevertheless, he would have waited for her until the end of his life. She didn‘t know, he hadn‘t told her. Strange late birthday presents were his way to show her his worship. She, in turn, appreciated their close bond and was pleased with his very individual portrayal of what she thought was a friendly affection. And she was happy with it. After all, they still had the longest and closest relationship she ever had with a man. Standing in front of him, now half-naked as he lusted for her, was an exorbitant climax to this admittedly weird relationship.

While Mulder enthusiastically and happily devoted himself to her breasts, Scully slowly moved her hands to her hips. Once there, she slid her hands onto the back of her waistband and opened the zipper. Without much effort, the skirt slid to the ground. And there she stood in her ivory-colored, subtly lace-edged underwear, helplessly exposed to Mulder and completely subjected to him. When he was aware of her action, Mulder broke away from her breasts, leaning back, supported by his hands on the bed, and looked at all her splendor. Scullys optics took his breath away. With his eyes he traced her perfect hourglass figure. He wanted to burn the stunning picture into his memory forever. His twitching dick, urging through the boxer shorts, indicated that he had arrived beyond his dirtiest dreams of her. Mulder smiled softly as his gaze wandered up again, catching her alert eyes. He admired the confident expression. Scully didn‘t really need a man to realize she was a beautiful and desirable woman. But letting her know it did not hurt.

He licked his tongue over his lips as if a hungry fox had seen a mouse and stretched out his hands, as if attracted by a magnet, in her direction, put them on her knees and stroked gently towards the chest and back again. Her skin was outstandingly soft, warm and tender. He knew that since she visited him in their first case in the hotel room and he assured her that it was only mosquito bites that robbed her of sleep. To be now allowed to touch her, to be able to caress every fiber of her skin with his fingers, he couldn‘t have imagined himself, although he wished it. Their eyes fixed on each other, her body like pudding in his hands gripped Scully his shoulder, raised sensual her right leg, and descend her knee beside his lap. She did the same with her left leg on the other side. Sitting on his crotch, she cupped his neck with her hands, lowered her head, and moved her mouth toward his mouth, while he fondled her upper body with what felt a hundred hands. Just before his lips she paused breathing heavily. Both had their mouths open slightly and felt the hot, faltering respiration from each other. It made Mulder even more lustful. He longed to devour her lips as they danced an erotic dance in front of him. He pulled her greedy closer, then held out his head and snapped his lips against her lower lip, bit her gently and sucked her in, while at the same time stroking her incessant with his big hands. Scully surrendered to his eager lips, letting her tongue slide into his mouth, and they embraced each other in a new heartfelt kiss. Inevitably, her hips began to swing a rhythm whereupon her crotch massaged his dripping dick. She couldn‘t tell if the moisture she felt came from her or his sex. Feeling his dick on her clit was a sensation that made her forget everything around her.

Closely entwined, both groaned each other husky and lustful in the mouth. Mulder couldn‘t hold any longer. He knew that it was primarily Scully's will that they lived out. However, having this Goddess sitting on his lap almost riding him, feeling her delightful breasts on his chest made him forget any fear of making mistakes, and he opened her bra. She didn’t prevent it and he simultaneously stripped off both straps. Scully released her grip on his neck and dropped her hands between them in the lap so that he could remove the bra completely.

As her hands sank between them, she accidentally struck his cock. Mulder's entire body quivered, which made her smile. To arouse him to that extant filled her with admiration and pride. Mulder meanwhile held her face in both hands, letting his lips stroll over her chin to her left cheek to the ear, where he placed passionate kisses, down her neck to her collarbone. His hands followed his mouth and finally ended up on her breasts where his eyes were already resting in enthusiasm. With full hands he started to knead them lightly. Just as he was about to lower his head to caress them with his lips too, he sensed that her left hand pulled the waistband of the boxershorts slightly back while her right hand slipped into and cupped his cock. "Jesus! Scully!" he exclaimed hotly groaning and watched her doing so. Scully placed her forehead on his head and explored with closed eyes and slightly trembling breath his perfect penis, moving her hand slowly and sensually down the whole shaft and back again to the very top of his already more than wet tip. She was impressed by the size of this beautiful specimen and enjoyed its hardness and heat with every fiber of her hand. With relish, she began massaging it while steadily increasing the pressure. Mulder, who still held Scully's intriguing breasts in his hands and tenderly but firmly pressed her excited nipples with thumb and forefinger, turned his face up, gently indulging her chin, her lips and her cheek with his lips, tilting his Head back and started groaning evenly. To hear the familiar voice of Mulder in such excitement inevitably spurred Scully to increase the pace of her massage as she lowered her head and watched her eager hand attentively.

Mulder felt his senses begin to concentrate in his tip. His entire body felt like jelly, while his dick pulsed with tension, his hands kneading the most beautiful inventions of God on the most beautiful woman on the planet. He knew it wouldn't be long and he would come to the climax if she continued with it. He turned his gaze back to Scully and looked at her seriously. She also turned her face to him, her eyes slightly open, her expression drawn by sheer lust and enthusiasm. Mulder didn‘t have the assertiveness to take her seemingly magical hand away from him. Instead, he grabbed with both hands firmly her butt (not a really helpful decision, since her firm, silken flesh in his palms only turned him on more) and tried to dissuade her. "Scully, you have to stop it, otherwise .." he said in a hoarse, panting voice. She cut him off with a passionate kiss he had to indulge himself - her hand steadily massaging his cock. She enjoyed being the reason for his pleasure drops, which she almost playfully distributed over the tip. Withdrawing from the kiss he started again: "Scully, I'm serious. You have to stop it. Otherwise, I'll explode immediately!" She just smiled seductively in sexual trance at him. Almost desperately, he lifted her with both hands firmly at her butt up. Scully, who had only realized what was happening because of the new sensation at her posterior, clutched his neck with her arms and his hips with her legs. Now he was somewhat disappointed that he had made her let go of his dick. But it wasn‘t yet the right time for the end. He didn‘t know if he could ever be so close to Scully again, so on the one hand he wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as possible and on the other he didn‘t want to come until he had completely explored every inch of her body and burned it into his memory. But that was just incidental. The most important thing for him, however, was how he could make her happy.

Standing in front of his bed he turned 180 degrees, that now her butt hovered over the mattress. With eyes fixed on each other, he was only now really aware of the situation: Scully in his arms, her naked divine breast pressed against his, her sex pressed to his crotch hot and wet through her underpants, which was the only piece of clothing she still wore. He had to control himself, not to throw her on the bed, to tear her panties off her body and fuck her until both were unconscious. But this was Scully's mission and he just had to be obedient. So instead, he leaned forward slowly and before Scully's body touched it, he knelt on the bed and moved them both forward so that she sank down on the middle of the mattress. She leaned on her elbows and watched him as Mulder crawled over her. He placed his hands to both sides of her shoulders, arms outstretched so as not to crush her. His pelvis rested on hers, his legs outstretched between her bent knees. This new situation made Scully flit a discreet uncertain doubt across her face. Lying underneath, she revealed Mulder her most intimate parts, the last one covered only by a small piece of cloth. Furthermore she revealed her arousal audible, visible, palpable, and smellable. She knew that Mulder would never abuse that trust and openness, but she was scared. Surrendering to Mulder made her guess she might lose control. But had not her subconscious mind led her into his bed exactly for that?

Scully took a deep breath, clearing her senses, remembering the desire she definitely felt for this wonderful man lying over her, and looked at him carefully expectant now. Mulder didn't miss her thoughts. He knew too well the innumerable facial expressions of his Scully. Notwithstanding his now painful arousal and his desire to lose himself in Scully, he tried to weigh up whether it would not be the right time to stop it all and - professionals that they are - never again say a word about it and return to everyday routine. However, her expectant gaze encouraged him to continue the journey she had begun. He once more admired her beauty, her bright eyes and sensual lips, before moving his head forward and kissing her. As if he were her lifeblood, Scully took Mulder's tongue in her mouth and circled it passionately with hers. Increasingly relaxing and reminiscent of her own excitement, she now sank completely on her back and laid her head on the soft sheet. Mulder covered her lips with his soft, wet tongue, working his way to her chin, licking her throat down to her collarbone. Scully squirmed under this elective touch. She reached into the bed sheet with her hands, closing her eyes and focusing on his caress. Dropped to his elbows, Mulder grabbed Scully's breast with one hand while supporting himself with his other forearm. With an overwhelming anticipation he continued his journey with his tongue and finally sucked the nipple lovingly, while he gently kneaded the breast with his hand. Scully, her eyes still closed, stretched her upper body against his mouth as her head squirmed on the sheet. "Oh God..!" It was the first thing she had spoken since she unexpectedly got rid of her clothes in front of his bed. His tender caresses went through her entire body. She couldn‘t remember ever having found it so exciting when someone touched her chest. Rather, she thought that this was not a particularly erogenous zone. But now she felt her cheeks redden with excitement, the heat of his hand and tongue leaving goose bumps all over her body, and her clit pulsing. She was about to lose control and she knew she could stand it because she would lose it with _him_. Mulder was the only one she trusted without limit, so she could let go and give in to her lust. He was the only one who just had to enter the same room to make her libido dance, though she denied it. He was the only one she knew he would not take advantage of her vulnerability. What she still wasn't aware of: He was the only one she loved unconditionally.

Mulder was spurred on by her exclamation of excitement and lowered his torso gently to hers, careful enough to prepare her for his weight and not distract. Since he no longer needed his right forearm as a support, he grabbed the second breast, so as not to neglect it. With his lips, his tongue and his teeth, he caressed alternately both rosy nipples, which conceited stretched towards him. Despite her closed eyes, Scully could feel his proud smile and disbelieving head shaking, because of the perfection that was right in front of him. He idolized her entire person. To touch this inwardly and externally beautiful and also extremely sexy woman was incredible to him. This perception in turn made her self-assured and took another piece of burden from her.

As soon as he had released a nipple, Scully felt a comforting shiver, because of the cold, which was clearly felt by the cool night air and Mulder's saliva on her chest. While she was still clinging to the sheet with her left hand, her right hand blindly sought his head and intentionally caught in his hair when she found it. Mulder kept both hands on her breasts, but kissed his way in the direction of the loveliest of all belly buttons. During his caresses, he inhaled her sweet scent. Arrived at the navel, he licked playfully with it, before he walked a few inches down and drove his tongue along her panty waistband. Scully's breath got faster and she moaned loudly, but didn‘t stop him. Mulder ran his tongue over the fabric just short of her pubis. He could smell her arousal and was hopelessly lost in it. Granted, the naked Scully from his imagination eased his tension a few evenings on the couch as he masturbated. But he had no idea how she would smell. And if so, it could not in any way infatuate him like reality did now. _How would she taste?_

He kissed her gently on her erogenous zone and watched her reaction. Scully – obviously enjoying – opened her mouth and licked her upper lip, then bit her lower lip. Mulder loved that gesture. Alone this made his heart beat faster and his dick pulsate and drip with pleasure. With his right hand he pulled her panty down a little and licked the newly exposed silky skin on her pubis. Reassuring himself again of her reactions, he pulled the fabric down so far that her trimmed pubic hair and in her labia clad clitoris were exposed. Scully involuntarily exerted some pressure on his head as he trailed his tongue in small serpentine lines over her pubic hair towards her peak of pleasure. As if stunned she glanced down, studying the erotic spectacle she had. Mulder couldn‘t contain himself anymore. Her smell and taste forced him to grab the waistband with both hands and pull it down. Scully cooperated by letting go of his head and raising her hips slightly, so he could stripp off her panty along her legs.

Kneeling over her, he lovingly reached to her knees and parted them slightly, before placing himself between them, his arms bent on her thighs and his hands protectively over her pelvis. Once again he looked at the naked beauty in front of him, before he lowered his head and slowly massaged her labia with his tongue tip. Scully felt the need to hold on, feeling like she was getting dizzy. With her free hand she reached over her head and clawed at the sheet. Mulder tenderly and passionately began to lick her clit. From Scully's throaty moan, he heard that he was doing it right. As he took turns in giving his licks and kisses, he increased the pressure and tempo. Inevitably, Scully spread her legs as her body squirmed on the bed. Mulder placed his right arm between them and slid her wet labia along with two fingers. Finally, he moved them to her entrance and slowly pushed them inside. Scully's nearly entire back bended up with delight as her hands and head buried themselves deeper into the sheet. Almost silent, but still audible for him, she whispered "Yes … please!" Mulder began to gently thrust his fingers frequently into her and pull them nearly completely out. Scully couldn't help but squeeze her feelings with a grateful moan and gasp. Mulder increased his pace, both while circling his tongue at her ravishing clit and moving his fingers in and out. He felt her vaginal walls narrow but also felt that Scully refused to let go completely. Consequently he stopped his actions, leaning on his hands and crawling over her so that their faces were directly in front of each other. Scully was irritated and scared. Did she make him feel like she wouldn‘t enjoy it? Did he come to realize that her sexual approach was a mistake? Mulder looked at her peacefully. He kissed her cheeks first, then her forehead. Then he turned his mouth to her ear and whispered: "Trust me. Let me give you something beautiful, just as you give me the best every day with your mere presence. I worship your mind and body more than you'll ever know. Being close to you means the world to me. I don‘t know if I will ever be worthy of you. But I know that I will always protect you and try to show you how valuable you are, until the end of my life, if only by licking you to heaven here and now." He kissed her ear and moved his head back over hers. Scully had glassy eyes, but more with relief than fear. She nodded barely visible with a tentative smile. Mulder kissed her briefly and gently on the lips before he resumed his previous position and continued what he had begun. Scully relaxed again and gave herself completely to his caresses. She spread her legs a little more and pressed her pelvis against his tongue. It was not long before her vaginal walls narrowed again. She moaned loudly and turned her head on the sheet. "Oh my god ... Mulder I‘m ... Mulder ... Oh God!" gasping, the world suddenly began to spin faster. Her entire body began to twitch frenetically, while her senses got lost throughout the bedroom. She didn't hold them anymore. Meanwhile, he gently pressed her on the mattress with his free hand on the abdomen, so as not to lose his focus under her coils. Her loud moaning was the most erotic song Mulder has ever heard and her writhing in the sheets the most rousing movement he has ever seen. He didn‘t let go of his actions until the last twitch stopped.

When he was sure that her orgasm had come to an end, he placed a few last kisses on her clit and slowly pulled out his fingers. Only now he realized that just the memory of her taste, her smell, and how she felt would make him come forever, even if he didn't touch himself. He smiled involuntarily and crawled back up, his forearms sideways from Scully‘s head, his body slowly lowering and resting on her petite frame. She opened her eyes slightly and gave him the happiest smile he could have wished. Immediately after that she grabbed his cheeks with both hands, pulled him down to him and kissed him passionately. With her kiss, she expressed everything possible: gratitude, liberation, _love_. Out of breath, she pulled away and looked at him incredulously, shaking her head. How did he do it? How did he manage to make her feel like the most precious person on earth who was so safe with him that the world around her could collapse and not the least happen to her? How did he manage to make her let go of all her fears and just indulge herself without the feeling of an everlasting blemish? She didn‘t know any answers. She knew, however, that she was no longer ready to give him or those wonderful feelings up.

Again she pulled him to her and kissed him. Meanwhile, she began to move her pelvis slightly back and forth, causing his still respectively now really rock hard dick to reach right at her entrance. Just in this Moment did they both realize that he still wore his boxer shorts. Scully motioned for him to change that state by squeezing the shorts down with both hands as far as she could within her embrace. She stroked his remarkably firm buttocks and was once again thrilled. Mulder took the hint, sat down on his knees and pulled the shorts down completely. Scully no longer felt the need to cover her pudenda. Instead, leaning on her elbows she looked at the beautiful, trained man in front of her. She always found him attractive. And if she had not denied herself, she would have just as long admitted that he was incredibly sexy. To see him naked in this way, his excitement raised magnificently for her sake, filled her with self-confidence and ecstasy.

Before retaking his position, Mulder looked again at the adorable figure in front of him and smiled with rapture. As he lay down between her spread legs and hugged her tightly, she stretched her hips a little way up. Immediately his craving cock entered her, as if he knew exactly where he belonged. Slowly, Mulder slided into her, still constricted by the contractions. Her walls clung to him and she sucked him in completely. Both moaned with enthusiasm during all this. As she adjusted to his considerable size, she swung her legs around his hips. Once again he penetrated deeper into her, which was prompting him to make a hoarse "Oh God, Scully!" She clasped his neck and he embraced her back with his strong arms. They merged so much that it was no longer possible to tell where one body started and the next ended.

Mulder began to thrust slowly into her. Meanwhile Scully tightened the grip of her legs around his hips and kneaded and stroked his neck, the back of his head, his shoulder blades, his upper arms, anything she could reach and never let go, as they kissed relentlessly. Picking up speed, they moved in a common rhythm, as if they had never done anything else. His pace increased to an ecstasy. They stopped their kisses just to gasp for breath accompanied by greedy wheezing. Mulder bumped harder into Scully, but not violently. She dropped completely in his embrace, closed her eyes, and enjoyed every inch of the man she felt, around and in herself. Besides she drew in his scent, swallowing his sweat that reached her lips over his face. Finally, the world began to spin faster for Mulder, too. His heart was racing and his cock was pulsing as his hot juice poured into her. He pressed his lips tightly to Scully's as he frantically groaned "Oh … Scully … Jesus!" into her mouth.

The last twitch was already gone and they were still kissing, as if it were about life and death. Only after a long while did Mulder break away, pushing himself up and tenderly kissing her whole face, wet with sweat and strands of hair. He smiled happily at her and she returned it. Still lying on her, he grabbed a blanket and pulled it over to him. He then rolled over on his back and picked up the blanket, dragging it over himself and Scully, pulling her close and holding her tightly in his arm. Scully rested her head on his chest, hugging his upper body with her arm as she bent her leg over his lap. He in turn covered her arm with his other. Both didn‘t speak. Mulder looked up at the ceiling, still unable to believe his luck, and went through all the scenarios of how he could plausibly explain himself in the morning that it could only be a dream. Scully listened to Mulder's heartbeat. She had decided not to think, but to enjoy the moment silently. Both fell free of any worries asleep.

A few hours later, it was still darkest night, Scully awoke and decided to leave. It was not that she felt uncomfortable in his bed or in his arms or that she was worried that a morning would be embarrassing. On the contrary. Mulder and she had reached a new level of familiarity that night. They had redirected the entered path in a new direction. Scully wouldn‘t have to talk about that night unless she wanted to. Mulder would give her the time to sort things out for herself. And she had to do it. She had lost control for the first time in her life with a man. Or rather she had given her up and let go completely and surrendered. She had given her senses and feelings, her pleasure free rein. Indirectly she was aware that this could only happen because she genuinely loved him and he loved her as well. However, she wasn‘t yet ready to admit that openly.

After dressing and freshening up in the bathroom, she took her coat and glanced at Mulder, who was still peacefully asleep. A sight that made her involuntarily smile a little. She took her shoes and left.


End file.
